Aventuras en Sinnoh
by Platinum Ushiromiya
Summary: Red decide salir de Mt. Silver e ir a investigar las otras regiones para sostener su título de Maestro pkmn. En su viaje conocerá a la señorita Berlitz, una chica muy parecida a él, quien le dará algo de problemas, pero también será una de sus mejores amigos, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta se llegue a enamorar.


Esta es una pareja más que inusual, pero navegando por encontré un fanfic de ellos dos, aún no está terminado pero se me hizo interesante, aunque está en inglés ewe...Y por encontré unas imágenes de ellos dos. En fin, eso es lo que me inspiró para hacer un RedxPlatinum fanfic.

**Pokémon no me pertenece, aunque quisiera que así fuera TwT**

Preguntas: ¿Cómo se le podría llamar a esa pareja? o_o y ¿Algún nombre para el fic? El actual no me ha gustado mucho .w.

* * *

**~RED POV~**  
Estaba en mi cueva en Mt. Silver pensando nuevas formas de entrenar a mis pokémon, entonces me di cuenta que para seguir siendo el mejor entrenador de todos, el legendario maestro pokémon Red, del que todos contaban historias como que soy un fantasma, que morí hace ya mucho tiempo por el frío de Mt. Silver, el entrenador que todos desean poder ver algún día; para seguir siendo todo eso, tendría que ir a explorar nuevas regiones, sólo había ido a Kanto y Johto, regiones de las cuales era el campeón, más sin embargo, según había escuchado de la gente que de vez en cuando se paseaba por el Mt. Silver para capturar pokémon, ya habían más regiones en el mundo pokémon: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova.

Tomé 5 pokéballs, ya que Pikachu odia viajar en pokéball y por lo tanto siempre viaja en mi hombro. Saqué a Charizard de su pokéball y me monté en él, le ordené que volara, tenía que llegar rápido a Hoenn, así es, me saltaría Kanto y Johto, regiones en las que soy muy conocido, no quería que me hicieran preguntas...

Cuando llegamos a Hoenn, fui directamente a un Centro Pokémon, a pedir información sobre dicha región, cuando les dije mi propósito de volverme mucho más fuerte, la enfermera Joy me recomendó ir a visitar Sinnoh, ya que por ser de las nuevas regiones, tiene muy buenos pokémon, según ella. Sin dudarlo me fui corriendo a Sinnoh, hubiese sido más fácil ir volando, pero ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad de admirar la belleza de una región desconocida?

Una vez llegué a Sinnoh, me puse a caminar por la hierba alta, cuando vi a una jovencita, como de 14 años, peleando contra un pokémon salvaje, la chica tenía el cabello azul oscuro -vaya color de cabello-, una gorra blanca y llevaba una camiseta negra, una bufanda rosa oscuro, una falda rosa, unas botas rosas también -si que le gusta ese color- y unas calcetas largas -tal vez deba llamarlas medias- negras. Yo, pensando que ella estaba en peligro le ordené a mi Venusar que usara hojas navaja en el pokémon rival, quien se desmayó muy rápido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Empoleon vamos, no importa, solo era un Bidoof- le dijo la chica a su pokémon, quien tenía un gesto disgustado, al igual que ella  
-Disculpa- le dije tratando de ser...amigable  
-¿Quién es usted?- me dijo la chica con un tono muy frío, un tono de voz que me recordaba tanto al mio  
-Mi nombre es Red, y lamento haber interrumpido tu batalla, solo pensé que necesitabas ayuda  
-En primer lugar, nadie está en peligro con un Bidoof, son muy fáciles de vencer...  
-Así que se llaman Biddof  
-No me interrumpa- dijo la chica en un tono molesto- Como iba diciendo, esas cosas son muy débiles, y si no es tanta molestia, hábleme de usted  
-Oh pues soy Red, vengo que Kanto y...  
-¡No me refería a eso!- gritó la chica claramente aún más molesta que antes- Quiero decir, que me hable con respeto  
-Mire, no tengo tiempo para andar discutiendo con niñas presumidas, tengo que irme ya a entrenar  
-No llegará lejos si combate Bidoof- dijo la chica en tono sarcástico y empezó a caminar, seguida de su Empoleon  
-¡Espere!  
-¿Qué se le ofrece?- contestó la peliazul dejando de caminar, aunque en tono impaciente  
-No me ha dicho su nombre  
-Se nota que no eres de aquí  
-Si, como dije antes, soy de Kanto y...  
-Puede decirme señorita Berlitz  
-Muy bien señorita, una cosa más- dije acercándome a ella  
-¿Qué?  
-Si no le molesta, ¿Me podría enseñar la región?  
-...- se quedó en silencio un minuto y luego respondió- No creo que sea buena idea que vean a alguien de la familia Berlitz paseando con un extranjero novato  
-¡¿NOVATO?!- ahora si que estaba enojado, ¿¡Cómo es posible que no sepa quién soy?!- Para su información, tengo mucha más experiencia que usted, tengo 19 años, mientras que usted solo tiene como unos 11  
-¡TENGO 14 AÑOS IDIOTA!  
-¡A MI NO ME VA A GRITAR UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA PRESUMIDA, QUE SOLO SE CREE LA MEJOR POR QUE PIENSA QUE EL SOLO DECIR SU APELLIDO VA A HACER QUE TODOS LA RESPETEN!  
-...Mi familia es la más importante de por aquí y de las más adineradas, somos una importante familia de entrenadores y coordinadores pokémon, y llevamos más de 200 años pasando esto de generación en generación, como miembro de la honorable familia Berlitz, no permitiré que un forastero cualquiera me insulte  
-¡¿CREES QUE ESO IMPORTA?! ¡DATE CUENTA DE UNA VEZ QUE SOLO POR UN APELLIDO, NO VAS A HACER QUE TODOS TE RESPETEN Y TE TOMEN EN CUENTA, Y SI LO HACEN, ES SÓLO POR TU DINERO, A NADIE LE IMPORTA EN REALIDAD QUIEN ERES!  
-...- al parecer lo que le dije le afecto, pues no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo  
-Niña tonta- me dispuse a ir en busca del Centro Pokémon cuando un chico rubio se acerco a mi corriendo  
-¿Tú hiciste llorar a la señorita?- me preguntó el chico incrédulo- Por cierto, mi nombre es Pearl, soy el amigo-guardaespaldas de la señorita Berlitz  
-...- no le respondí, no quería tener problemas  
-Mira, nunca antes la había visto mostrar alguna emoción, por eso te pregunto si tu la hiciste llorar  
-Supongo  
-¿Qué le hiciste?  
-Solo le dije la verdad, que nadie le tiene respeto o la quiere por lo que es, sino por su dinero  
-¿Sólo eso?  
-Si  
-Que raro- dijo Pearl suspirando- Dia, quiero decir Diamond y yo se lo dijimos la primera vez que la vimos, y nunca mostró ningún sentimiento  
-...- no dije nada y me fui hacia el Centro Pokémon más cercano, donde me enteré más sobre la familia Berlitz, gracias a la gente que estaba allí, parece ser que esa familia es el centro de conversación de toda la gente

**~PLATINUM POV~**  
No puedo creer que un forastero que haya dicho todo eso, espera ¿Por qué me he puesto a llorar? No lo hice, ni cuando Pearl y Diamond me lo dijeron...Aunque debo admitir que ese chico es interesante, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, dan algo de miedo, pero debo admitir que son lindos...¿¡Qué estoy pensando?! Platinum, por Arceus, no puede ser que hayas pensado eso...

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada y miré a mi Empoleon, quien al decir verdad, si necesitaba ayuda en batalla, luego de vencer a unos miembros del Team Galactic, es obvio que mis pokémon estén débiles, debería agradecerle al chico...Red? por lo que hizo, pero eso es algo demasiado bajo. En fin, será mejor que vaya a sanar a mis preciados pokémon.

Me dirigí al Centro Pokémon y le di a la enfermera mis pokéball, tomé mi pokétch y me dispuse a llamar a mi mamá, cuando una voz me llamó.

-Hey, señorita Berlitz- volteé a ver quien era, tenía que ser ese chico Red  
-...- no le respondí, y podía escuchar a toda la gente murmurar cosas sobre como se atrevía a hablarme alguien que no fuera de mi familia o mis guardaespaldas  
-Probablemente dirá que no pero, necesito ayuda para ubicarme bien en Sinnoh  
-...- suspire y finalmente le contesté- ¿Para qué me necesita exactamente?- podía sentir como todas las miradas estaban en nosotros  
-Bien, la reto a una batalla, si gano tendrá que mostrarme el lugar, si usted gana, no la molestaré nunca más  
-Suena bien- recogí mis pokémon y suspiré- ¿Cuándo será la batalla?  
-Ahora mismo  
-...Si eso quiere- tomé mis pokéball- Le daré ventaja eligiendo yo primero- miré a mi Empoleon y se puso frente a mi, luego me dirigí a las afueras del Centro Pokémon, seguida por Empoleon y Red

**~RED POV~**  
Esta chica parece que será una victoria fácil, aún si no conozco a los pokémon de esta región, sé que le ganaré. Seguí a la señorita y saqué a mi Venusaur de su pokéball.

-...Pico taladro- le ordenó la señorita a su Empelon, quien acertó con un buen golpe a mi Venusaur  
-¡Danza pétalo!- Venusaur obedeció muy bien y pude ver como el Empoleon de la señorita retrocedía y casi se caía al piso, esto iba a ser muy fácil  
-...Neblina- el Empoleon atacó rápidamente haciendo que Venusaur retrocediera, le había dado un buen golpe, no importa, sigo teniendo ventaja  
-¡Rayo solar!- Venusaur se puso a recargar energía, por suerte, era un día soleado  
-Descanso- ¿Es en serio? Esto debe ser una broma, cuando Venusaur le dió con el rayo solar, no le causó mucho daño  
-¡Rayo solar!- le di la misma orden, si calculaba bien, esta vez si le daría un buen golpe a Empoleon, y así fue, justo cuando despertó, le cayó un golpe crítico  
-...-la señorita suspiro y al final dijo- Neblina- ese ataque de nuevo, claro que hirió a Venusaur pero mi pokémon es muy fuerte  
-¡Hierba lazo!- como lo esperaba, eso acabó con Empoleon  
-Esto...no puede ser...-la señorita llamó a su Empoleon y dejó salir un Rapidash- Llamarada- buena jugada, eso debillitó mucho a Venusaur, dejándolo también con una quemadura  
-¡Rayo solar!- sabía que eso no iba a funcionar mucho, pero no me rendiría  
-Ataque furia- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la señorita, y si, eso debilitó a mi Venusaur, pero aún así logró lanzar el rayo solar, aunque no hizo mucho daño, pero algo es algo  
-Venusaur regresa- lo llamé a su pokéball y saqué a mi Poliwrath- ¡Danza lluvia!- si que fue muy efectivo, puede ver como la señorita se estaba desesperando  
-Llamadara- yo solo sonreí al escuchar eso, esta era una victoria segura  
-¡Danza lluvia de nuevo!- Poliwrath terminó con eso muy rápido, estaba listo para seguir peleando cuando la señorita se acercó a mi  
-Bien, haré lo que quiera  
-Aún no terminamos de pelear, te quedan 4 pokémon  
-...- no hubo respuesta, solo me tomó del brazo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, si que era una chica muy interesante, la señorita me llevó rápidamente a otra parte, fuera de la vista de la gente- ¿Qué quieres de mi? Si es dinero...  
-Solo quiero que me muestres el lugar  
-Bien  
-Y también, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?  
-Platinum Berlitz, pero no se lo diga a nadie  
-Lindo nombre- pude ver como se sonrojó, pero luego vió rápidamente a sus pkmn heridos, a lo que decidí darle unas botellas de restauratodo- ¿Qué significa esto?  
-Nada en especial  
-Gracias...  
-...- tomé las botellas de restauratodo y se lo dí a sus pkmn- Listo  
-Gracias...-el mismo tono frío de siempre- ¿M-me contaría más sobre usted?  
-Claro, por cierto, puedes hablarme sin tanta formalidad  
-E-está bien...

Le conté toda mi historia, lo cual la sorprendió mucho, al principio pensé que sería como los demás, que solo se fijan en mi por lo interesante que es contar que conociste al legendario maestro pkmn Red, sin embargo, ella solo sonrió, y recordé que Pearl dijo que ella nunca mostraba ninguna emoción, eso me hizo sentir feliz por alguna extraña razón. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche hablando sobre los pkmn, ella explicándome sobre Sinnoh y yo contándole a ella sobre Kanto. Es raro tener contacto social después de todos esos años marginado en Mt. Silver, y a decir verdad, Platinum es la persona con la que más tiempo he sostenido una conversación, ni siquiera con Green y Blue duré tanto tiempo platicando sin pelear. Después de todo la señorita no es una mala persona, ahora que lo pienso, es muy parecida a mi. Y hasta debo admitir que me gusta su forma de ser, es tan seria y fría pero cuando sonríe se ve tan linda ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?! Nunca antes pensé eso de alguien, ni si quiera de Yellow, quien debo confesar que al principio me gustó, pero luego la empezé a ver como mi hermanita menor. Aunque es cierto, la señorita se ve tan linda, aun cuando está seria, y es muy buena entrenadora, me dió buena batalla, pues nadie había sido capaz de debilitar a uno de mis pokémon, aunque claro, la diferencia de niveles es mucha. Me gustaría estar más tiempo con ella, pero ahora debo ir a buscar otro lugar donde dormir.

**~PLATINUM POV~**  
Ese chico no es como los demás, no quiere dinero ni favores, además es tan agradable estar con él, ni siquiera con Pearl y Diamond me siento con la libertad de mostrar mi sonrisa, aún cuando hacen su doble acto me veo obligada a decir que no me da risa. Pero con Red, todo es diferente, siento que puedo ser yo misma, que no importa que sea una Berlitz, lo único que importa es quien soy en realidad, una chica de 14 años que quiere convertirse en la mejor entrenadora y coordinadora pkmn de Sinnoh, y que en realidad quisiera que le gente no esperara lo mejor de mi solo por el solo hecho de ser una Berlitz, si hago las cosas es porque quiero que me reconozcan por quien soy. Red es algo especial, nunca antes me había sentido así...sus ojos rojos pasaron de ser intimidantes a ser lindos, podría quedarme todo el día viéndolos, lo admito, me gusta su forma de ser, y sus ojos. Aunque el tiene 19 años, y es el maestro pkmn, no puedo estar con alguien así, es imposible, el jamás estaría con alguien como yo.

-Hey Platinum- me sobresalté por la voz de Red- ¿Sabes de un buen lugar donde dormir?  
-En el Centro Pkmn hay buenas habitaciones  
-Pero no tengo mucho dinero  
-Puedo pagarlo si lo deseas, y siendo así, te puedo pagar una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles del pueblo Hojaverde- no sé por qué de pronto quiero hacerlo feliz...  
-No te preocupes, no quiero algo costoso  
-Como quieras  
-Hey ¿Y si me quedo en tu casa?- dijo Red entre risas  
-Si eso quieres- me levanté y tomé el brazo de Red, conduciéndolo hacia mi casa, donde estaba el mayordomo esperando  
-O-oye, era una broma

-Señorita Berlitz, llega tarde, sus padres ya han cenado- dijo el mayordomo ignorando la presencia de Red, probablemente pensó que era un guardaespaldas  
-Lo siento, estuve ocupada hoy- dije volteando a ver a Red- Él es mi amigo, necesita un lugar donde quedarse, así que le dije que podía quedarse aquí  
-Muy bien Señorita, pero debo informarle que las habitaciones están ocupadas por los pkmn de sus padres  
-Entiendo  
-Su amigo tendrá que quedarse en la casa de huéspedes junto con los empleados  
-...- miré a Red, quien parecía algo decepcionado con esa idea- Puede quedarse en mi cuarto, después de todo es amplio  
-Entendido- el mayordomo abrió la puerta y me dirigí con Red a mi cuarto  
-No había necesidad de esto- dijo Red algo sonrojado  
-No hay problema  
-Pero solo hay una cama  
-Es una Queensize, hay suficiente espacio  
-Claro...

Me metí al baño y me puse la pijama, luego me acosté en la cama y le dije a Red que hiciera lo mismo, al parecer no tenía ropa extra, que torpe de su parte, en fin, le presté ropa que era de un primo, debo admitir que Red se veía muy lindo con esa ropa, y también lucía como todo un Berlitz, aunque claro, nosotros no olemos a pino y nieve, pues nunca hemos ido a Mt. Silver, y mucho menos hemos vivido ahí por mucho tiempo como Red.

**~RED POV~**  
No puedo creer que Platinum me haya dejado dormir en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama, junto a ella, la idea de gusta pero no sé que hacer, ella me ha prestado ropa y ahora estoy en su cama junto a ella, claro que ella parece que no darle importancia a mi presencia. Quisiera abrazarla y dormir así, lo más cerca de ella posible, en el tiempo que ella discutía con su mayordomo, me di cuenta de que esta chica, en realidad me gusta, su forma de ser, su físico, ella es especial, se podría decir que mi primer amor verdadero, muy diferente de lo que pasó con Yellow.

Platinum se ha quedado dormida, la tentación de abrazarla es mucha, no puedo evitar hacerlo, seguro me odiará después de esto, pero no puedo más, me gusta y lo admito. Para mi sorpresa, ella solo sonríe y se sonroja un poco mientras susurra mi nombre, como me gustaría poder besarla, pero no quiero exponerme a que me odie, no soporto la idea de eso. Poco después, me he quedado dormido, abrazando a Platinum ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

* * *

Pues eso es todo del primer cap, así es, planeo seguir haciendo más capítulos :'D, me sentí algo inspirada una vez empecé a escribir esto que pensé "oye, no sería mala idea hacer esta historia larga y meterle drama y más parejas de por medio" y owo al escribir esto se me ha ocurrido una buena idea para el fic!

Lo publico primero en Deviantart para hacer el borrador y ya aquí le agrego más cosas c:

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ es mi primer fic largo, el primero primero que hice fue uno de Maria x Sakutaro, pero no me quedó muy bien, además de estar muy corto, no me inspiré mucho haciéndolo D:

En fin, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Sayo~nara


End file.
